


The Letter.

by Marsetta



Series: Bronwen Weasley [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bronwen Weasley didn't think she was magical enough to get a Hogwarts letter. Part of my Bronwen Weasley AU. Harry's Gen is Genderbent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've been neglecting the Bronwen AU! Oh no's! So here is Bronwen getting her letter in my Bronwen Weasley AU. This is #1. (plot) Receiving Hogwarts letter.
> 
> I don't own!
> 
> Enjoy!

Bronwen didn't believe it. She got a letter.

She hadn't planned on going to Hogwarts, she didn't have any accidental magic bouts, and she didn't feel very magical. Maybe they thought she was because she was always around the house, and the school, and there are witches and wizards all over. Maybe it was a mistake.

Whatever it, she was going to Hogwarts.

Her sisters stared at her, their eyes boring into her skull. Her father was so happy.

The only one of her sisters to congratulate her, was her sister Priscilla, the others just ignored her, Bronwen guessed that they just didn't want their dad to be disappointed. Either way, Bronwen doesn't care. She's going to Hogwarts! She'll meet new friends, she'll get out of the house, and she won't have to be around her sisters, not that she used to be during the school year, but.

She can't wait. And it all started with the letter.

Dear Miss Weasley,

We are please to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**Author's Note:**

> So? How was it? I liked it.
> 
> Reading the others in the Bronwen Weasley AU will help you understand the siblings reactions, and why Mrs. Weasley wasn't in it.
> 
> Mars


End file.
